1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display panel which has a large number of display elements arranged in the same vertical plane to provide a display of a character, graph, pattern or the like, and display elements for use in the display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels of this type are employed for providing a display of a traffic sign, a directional sign, an advertisement, time, date or like information. Display elements used in the past are usually formed by electrophoto conversion elements, and hence are of large power consumption. Further, the conventional display elements are readily broken by an external force and short-lived. Also there have been proposed display panels of the type employing display elements, each formed by a block member having a plurality of display surfaces of different colors, but these panels are defective in that the contents of displays cannot easily be changed.